That One Person Is You
by Han Se Hyun
Summary: Xi Luhan namja cantik yang secara diam-diam menyukai seorang Oh Sehun yang notebanenya adalah seorang ice prince disekolahnya dan seseorang yang sangat-sangat populer dengan kharisma yang ia punyai. Tapi apakah cinta Luhan akan berbalas? /bad summary/ ga bisa bikin summary T.T/ Hunhan/ BLB, Yaoi, DLDR.


**The One Person Is You**

Tittle : The One Person Is You

Author : Han Se Hyun

Main Cast : Luhan and Sehun

Support Cast : EXO Member, Jeno, dll.

Genre : Sebenernya se hyun gak terlalu ngerti tentang genre hehe ._.V

Rating : T

Warning : This is Yaoi or BoyXBoy. This is Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read Just Leave it. Typo(s)

Summary : Xi Luhan namja cantik yang secara diam-diam menyukai seorang Oh Sehun yang notebanenya adalah seorang ice prince disekolahnya dan seseorang yang sangat-sangat populer dengan kharisma yang ia punyai. Tapi apakah cinta Luhan akan berbalas? /bad summary/ ga bisa bikin summary T.T

.

.

.

The One Person Is You

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat sedang berjalan di koridor yang sudah ramai oleh para siswa-siswi penggemarnya. Ada yang memanggil namanya, berteriak histeris dan tak jarang pula ada yang melontarkan kata-kata cinta ke namja berkulit putih pucat itu. Namun tak ada satupun reaksi dari si namja berkulit putih pucat itu, seakan-akan semua suara-suara itu hanya angin yang berlalu dengan cepatnya. Namja berkulit putih pucat ini bernama Oh Sehun yang tentu saja sangat terkenal seantero Hanyang HS. Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Oh Sehun, dia pemain basket terbaik dan sering mengharumkan nama sekolahnya ini, dia juga mempunyai prestasi yang lumayan, dia mempunyai wajah tampan nan menawan, dia juga pandai dalam hal menari, tak jarang dia dibilang sempurna oleh semua orang yang pernah melihatnya.

Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 11-2. Sesampainya didalam kelas Sehun langsung mendudukkan dirinya ketempat duduknya. Sehun langsung mengambil headset dan menyambungkannya ke ponsel. Kemudian memasangkan headset itu ketelinganya dan juga menutup matanya menikmati alunan musik yang mulai mengalun dengan indahnya melewati headset itu. Tanpa Sehun sadari ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Orang itu terus saja memperhatikan Sehun sambil sesekali melirik ke arah lain takut-takut ada yang memergokinya.

Merasa aman orang itu kembali melirik ke arah Sehun yang ternyata sudah melihat ke arahnya juga, sesaat mereka membuat kontak mata yang langsung diputus oleh orang itu yang sekarang mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya menuju keluar kelas tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Sehun yang masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang itu. Merasa sudah tidak diperhatikan lagi orang itupun menghela napas lega.

"huhh~ hampir saja. Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini Xi Luhan! Pabo!" ucapnya sambil sesekali merutukki dan memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa kesal dengan kebodohannya saat ketahuan sedang mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun tadi, orang yang selama ini Luhan sukai tapi belum berani atau bisa dibilang tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya.

Mungkin dulu Luhan adalah orang yang paling beranggapan bahwa Sehun itu tidak tampan, tidak keren bahkan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya tapi itu DULU tolong digaris bawahi. Yang ada sekarang bagi Luhan seorang Sehun itu sangat tampan bahkan tidak ada yang mampu menandinginya, sangat keren dan sangat multitalent apalagi sikap dingin yang selalu ia tunjukkan ke semua orang membuat Luhan sangat penasaran dengan sosok Sehun. Sedikit flashback kebelakang Luhan itu sering menjelek-jelekkan Sehun dan sering berkata "apa bagusnya Oh Sehun itu? Menurutku dia biasa saja tidak ada bagus-bagusnya! Kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang dengan ekspresi sedatar dada Min saem?" kepada temannya Byun Baekhyun yang tentu saja sekarang heran dengan perubahan sikap Luhan yang menjadi lebih mengagung-agungkan Oh Sehun didepannya sementara dulu Luhan selalu merendahkan Sehun dengan segenap hati yang ia punya. Back to Luhan.

Luhan sekarang sedang duduk bersandar dibawah pohon maple yang terletak tepat dibelakang gedung sekolah. Suasananya yang tenang dan sejuk membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus melewatinya. Tak jarang beberapa helaian poni jatuh didepan mata yang tertutup dengan indahnya. Merasa sudah lebih tenang, Luhan membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan kemudian tersenyum lembut. Segera ia bangun dari tempatnya bersandar tadi dengan sedikit menyingkirkan debu-debu yang menempel disekitar seragamnya, serasa sudah bersih ia mulai melangkah menjauh meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke kelasnya karena pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

The One Person Is You

.

.

.

"Luhannie~ ayo kita kekantin. Aku sudah sangat lapar." Ucap namja bereyeliner sambil mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Sedangkan yang diberi tatapan itupun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dengan kelakuan berlebihan dari sahabatnya ini Byun Baekhyun.

"Ne, Kajja!" mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kekantin yang sudah sangat ramai. Banyak teriakan-teriakan yang entah itu sedang memesan apa. Ada yang terlihat sedang bergosip ria, bercanda gurau dan ada juga yang hanya fokus menghabiskan makannya seperti namja berkulit putih pucat yang duduk dipaling belakang pojok kanan kantin bersama dengan seorang namja berperawakan lumayan tinggi walaupun tidak setinggi Kris kapten basket Hanyang HS ini. Namja tinggi dengan senyuman idiot itu terlihat melambaikan tangannya kearah samping Luhan. Luhan yang bingung hanya bisa mengikuti Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah menarik tangannya ke arah meja namja tinggi dan Sehun.

"Yeolli~ Bogoshipeo" Kata Baekhyun sembari mendaratkan bokongnya tepat disebelah Chanyeol yang lain dan tak bukan adalah namjachingunya. Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah dan mau tak mau Luhan harus duduk disebelah Sehun.

WHAT THE.. tidak tahukah bahwa Luhan sekarang ini mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya yang makin lama serasa ingin meledak dengan hanya melihat Sehun dan sekarang apa? Dia harus duduk disebelah Oh Sehun namja yang selama ini ia sukai dan selalu ia perhatikan dari jauh sekarang sudah ada disebelahnya dengan ekspresi datar andalannya yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mari-menghabiskan-makanan-makanan-ini. Dengan susah payah Luhan mulai menghabiskan makanannya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah ChanBaek yang sedang berlovey dovey.

Baekhyun yang tersadar akan gerak gerik Luhan yang anehpun segera melirik kearah Luhan dan dia baru ingat kalau dia belum memperkenalkan Chanyeol ke Luhan.

"eumm~ Lu?" merasa terpanggil Luhan mendongak ke arah Baekhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya 'ada-apa'.

"perkenalkan dia ini Park Chanyeol. Dia namjachinguku." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget dengan penuturan Baekhyun tadi. "MWOO?!" kaget Luhan yang masih setia membulatkan matanya bahkan mungkin matanya akan segera menggelinding keluar saking kagetnya. "jadi selama ini kalian sudah berpacaran dan kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali! Apa kau tidak menganggap aku sebagai sahabatmu Baekhyun?" kesal Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca seakan ia sangat tersakiti dengan kelakuan Baekhyun itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuaan sahabatnya ini. "sudahlah Lu jangan berlebihan seperti itu, tatapan matamu yang seperti itu sudah tidak mempan lagi kepadaku. Aku tahu trikmu, pasti setelah aku minta maaf padamu kau akan menyuruhku membelikan bubble tea kan? Huh~ aku tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh trikmu itu. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menekankan suaranya dikalimat tidak akan pernah.

"hey Sehun. Kenapa kau terus diam?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun yang sekarang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sehun melirik sedikit Chanyeol lalu kembali melihat ke arah ponselnya tanpa menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendegus melihat kelakuan Sehun yang hanya meliriknya saja tanpa berniat untuk menjawabnya. Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri dengan sedikit merapikan seragam yang ia kenakan kemudian melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir." Ucap Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang meninggalkan tiga orang dibelakangnya dengan tampang bodohnya. Setelah mereka bertiga tersadar mereka langsung mengikuti Sehun tepat dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

The One Person Is You

.

.

.

Mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu bel pulang sudah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya dan disinilah Luhan ditepi lapangan futsal yang sudah ramai dengan manusia-manusia yang sedang berlatih sebut saja itu eskul futsal, ya Luhan memang mengikuti eskul futsal sejak ia Elementary School hingga High School futsal atau sepak bola tidak bisa lepas darinya. Sekarang Luhan sudah bersiap-siap memasuki lapangan dengan sedikit berlari kecil mungkin sedikit pemanasan pikir Luhan. Lapangan futsal berbatasan langsung dengan lapangan basket dan Luhan sangat senang akan hal itu. Itu artinya ia bisa dengan leluasa melihat sang pujaan hati yang sedang bercucuran keringat sambil mendribble bola basket dengan sangat sexy-nya. Woah lihat kedua pipi Luhan sudah bersemu merah dengan hanya melihat semua itu.

Luhan yang masih memperhatikan gerak gerik Sehun tidak menyadari seseorang sudah ada disebelahnya sambil menatap kearah Luhan kemudian beralih kearah pandang Luhan. Tak lama sebuah seringaian jahil muncul di wajah tampanya.

"SEHUN HYUNG!" panggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak membuat Luhan berjengit kaget, terkejut apalagi setelah ia mendengar nama Sehun sang pujaan hatinya. Luhan menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan kemudian mendengus sebal melihat wajah namja yang meneriakkan nama Sehun tepat didepan telinganya, sedangkan namja tadi hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi kemudian bertanya "apa? Kenapa hyung melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan polos seakan melupakan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan namja yang ada disebelahnya. Kemudian menatap sebal namja itu.

"yakk! Kau ini kenapa senang sekali menjahiliku,eoh? Lihat saja ekspresi menyebalkanmu itu OH JENO. Kenapa ekspresimu lebih menyebalkan dari hyungmu yang tampan itu sih. Dan kenapa kau berteriak tepat di depan telingaku! Aku bisa-bisa jadi tuli mendengar teriakkanmu itu. Huh~" cibir Luhan sambil mendelik kesal ke arah Jeno yang memutarkan bola matanya malas mendengar cibiran hyung kesayangannya ini.

"ck, ayolah hyung aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula salah hyung sendiri. Kenapa Lulu hyung melihat kearah Sehun hyung dengan pipi yang bersemu merah seperti itu. AH! Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan yang tidak-tidak ya hyung?" tuduh Jeno sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak percayanya. Luhan yang tidak terima dengan tuduhan Jeno langsung memberikan jitakan sayang tepat dikepala Jeno, yang dijitak pun hanya bisa meringis sambil mendelikkan matanya ke arah Luhan yang sedang memasang wajah polosnya dan jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang sangat polos bak seekor anak rusa yang tak berdosa. Jeno menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa melawan wajah dan tatapan polos yang diberikan oleh hyung kesayangannya ini.

"hhh~ yasudahlah hyung sebaiknya kita cepat ke lapangan coach sebentar lagi datang." Ajak Jeno sambil merangkul Luhan yang kini tersenyum manis sambil berkata "kajja!" dengan semangatnya.

**-3 Hours Later-**

Luhan baru saja selesai mengikuti eskul futsalnya. Sedikit membenarkan letak ransel dipunggungnya dan terus berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah terlihat sangat sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Eskul futsal dan basket memang eskul yang pulangnya paling terakhir diantara eskul-eskul yang lain. Memang sangat melelahkan tapi karena itu semua sebuah anugerah bagi Luhan yang notebane-nya bisa melihat Sehun dari pagi hingga sore hari seperti ini. Bukankah Luhan sangat beruntung? Haha back to Luhan.

Luhan terus melirik ke arah namja albino yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Ia dan namja albino itu kini tengah menunggu sebuah bus untuk mereka tumpangi. Sesekali Luhan melirik sang namja albino dengan ekor matanya kemudian beralih lagi melihat jalanan-namja albino-jalanan-namja albino. Seterusnya begitu sampai sebuah deringan ponsel milik Luhan mengiterupsi acara mari-melirik-namja-albino-melalui-ekor-matanya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat nama sang penelpon. Dengan segera Luhan langsung menempalkan ponsel ke telinganya kemudian sedikit berdehem.

"yeoboseyeo" sapanya.

"..."

"ne? Sekarang? Tapi aku masih ada dihalte didepan sekolahku. Kenapa ini begitu mendadak sekali?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan sang penelpon yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"..."

"ahh~baiklah-baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang. Tidak usah menjemputku lagipula busnya sudah datang cukup tunggu aku ditempat biasa."

"..."

PIP. Panggilan itu langsung diputus sepihak oleh Luhan setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang penelpon. Seakan melupakan sang namja albino yang duduk disebelahnya Luhan langsung masuk kemudian duduk dikursi yang masih kosong kemudian menatap ke arah luar jendela. Kursi disebelahnya sedikit berdecit menandakan ada orang lain yang menempati kursi disebelahnya itu. Luhan melirik orang disebelahnya, sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan orang itu sang namja albino atau lebih tepatnya sang pujaan hati Oh Sehun. Luhan yang gugup dengan kehadiran Sehun pun hanya bisa mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya cuek dengan perilaku namja yang disebelahnya. Sehun hanya menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain game di ponselnya tanpa menghiraukan sama sekali Luhan yang masih mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sehun. Sejujurnya Sehun sedikit risih dengan kelakuan Luhan itu tapi demi mempertahankan image cool-nya maka ia hanya berdiam diri saja tanpa mau menegurnya.

15 menit berlalu dan sekarang bus telah berhenti tepat didepan halte pemberhentian Luhan. Luhan dengan segera turun dari bus itu kemudian berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Pasalnya sekarang ia sudah hampir terlambat menemui sang penelpon dan ia sangat tidak ingin mendapatkan ocehan yang menyebalkan dari sang penelpon itu. Luhan berbelok kearah kiri dan disana sudah tampak sebuah mobil yang terparkir didepan sebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup megah dan mewah. Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah itu kemudian menatap namja yang sedang berdiri menyender disebelah kiri mobil. Sang namja sedikit melihat ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya kemudian menatap Luhan dengan senyum jahilnya.

"wahh, kau hampir saja terlambat 2detik. Keahlianmu berlari sungguh menakjubkan Lu. Tidak salah mereka memilihmu. Selain kau pintar, cantik ternyata kau juga sangat gesit." Ucap sang namja masih dalam posisinya. Luhan mendengus saat sang namja berkata bahwa ia cantik. Dengan kesal Luhan menginjak kaki namja itu kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya yang dibalas ringisan oleh namja tersebut.

"huh, apa katamu? Aku cantik? Hell no! Aku itu tampan dan manly Kai." Luhan merengut lucu ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu. Kai hanya menatap gemas ke arah Luhan yang sedang merengut lucu. Apa katanya tadi? Luhan tampan dan manly? Haha sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan mana ada namja tampan dan manly yang melakukan hal seperti ini? Ughh~ kau terlalu imut sebagai seorang namja Luhan bahkan kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang yeoja. Batin Kai.

"terserahmu sajalah Lu . Aku tidak perduli dengan ucapanmu itu. Kalau pada kenyataannya semua yang aku katakan tentangmu lebih benar daripada semua yang kau ucapkan tadi." Kai berujar santai kemudian beralih masuk ke dalam mobil yang ada disebelahnya. Luhan makin merengut setelah mendengar ucapan Kai tadi. Ia kesal karena lagi-lagi ia kalah dengan Kai. Dan dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentak-hentakkan Luhan memasuki mobil yang didalamnya sudah ada Kai kemudian menutup pintu mobil dengan lumayan keras bertanda ia sedang sangat kesal sekarang. Kai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Luhan.

Selama diperjalanan tidak ada satupun yang mau memecah keheningan sampai suara Luhan terdengar. "sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa ini begitu mendadak?" tanya Luhan. Yang ditanyapun sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan yang sekarang tengah melihat ke arahnya. "aku belum tahu pastinya tapi yang jelas sekarang kita harus ke 'rumah' dan menemui 'appa'. Dan 'appa' bilang ini sangat penting dan harus cepat ditangani karena mereka sudah tahu tentangmu. jadi kemungkinan terbesar dan terburuk itu adalah mereka mengincarmu Luhan." Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Kai kemudian beralih menatap jalan dengan pandangan kosong kemudian sedikit sudut bibirnya terangkat menampilkan seringaian yang sulit diartikan.

"mereka.. mengincarku? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah benda itu sudah mereka ambil dariku?" tanya Luhan dengan masih menatap lurus kedepan. "hh~ aku juga tidak tahu Lu yang jelas mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati dengan sekitarmu karena lengah sedikit saja mereka bisa mendapatkanmu dengan sangat mudahnya. Dan juga jangan sampai mereka tahu kelemahanmu. Kau tahukan mereka seperti apa? Jadi tetaplah waspada." Luhan terdiam mencerna semua kata-kata yang Kai ucapkan kemudian pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Kai sendiri hanya diam fokus pada jalanan yang ada didepannya. Ia juga terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu entah apa itu. Dan keheninganpun mulai mendominasi ruangan yang ada didalam mobil yang Luhan dan Kai tumpangi. Keduanya tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata lagi. Sampai mobil yang mereka tumpangi memasuki halaman sebuah rumah yang terbilang sangat megah dan mewah yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa security.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja sang 'appa' yang berada dilantai dua 'rumah' ini. Luhan mengetuk pintu didepannya dan terdengar suara dari dalam yang menyerukan kata 'masuk'. Luhan membuka pintu bercat putih itu dengan perlahan kemudian masuk kedalam ruanganan yang didominasi dengan warna putih tersebut. Kai berjalan mendahului Luhan kearah meja sang 'appa' yang masih sibuk dengan sesuatu entah apa itu yang ditampilkan dilayar komputernya. Sang 'appa' pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan dan Kai yang juga sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sang 'appa' merentangkan tangannya ke arah mereka berdua. Mereka berdua pun memeluk sang 'appa'.

"wahh sudah lama 'appa' tidak melihat kalian berdua. Bagaimana kabar kalian hemm?" tanya sang 'appa' yang sekarang sudah duduk dihadapan Luhan dan Kai.

"kami baik 'appa'. Bagaimana dengan 'appa'? " Tanya Kai. "hmm. 'appa' tidak terlalu baik karena terlalu merindukan kalian berdua. Apalagi uri Luhannie yang sangat manis ini." Rajuk sang 'appa' sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi merajuknya yang membuat Luhan dan Kai terkikik geli dengan ekspresi menggelikannya itu. Oh ayolah itu sangat tidak pantas untuk usianya sekarang ini. Tidakkah ia berfikir begitu?. Batin Luhan dan Kai.

"haha. Aku juga merindukanmu 'appa'. Oh iya sebenarnya ada apa 'appa' memanggil kami berdua kesini dengan sangat mendadak seperti ini? Tidak tahukah 'appa' jika aku sedang melakukan hal yang sangat penting dan menyenangkan?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap sang 'appa' dengan delikan sebal. Kai memutar bola matanya malas kemudian mencibir Luhan "apanya yang hal penting dan menyenangkan. Apakah melihat mayat berjalan itu adalah hal penting dan menyenangkan bagimu. Melihatnya dengan berbinar-binar cihh seperti fangirl saja. Lagipula kau seperti orang dungu saat melihatnya Luhan." Cibir Kai tanpa memandang sedikitpun ke arah Luhan yang sekarang benar-benar kesal dan sebal dengan semua cibiran Kai yang menurutnya sangat sangat sangat dan sangat menyebalkan itu. Sang 'appa' menghela nafas maklum melihat kedua tingkah 'putra'nya ini. Seakan mendapat sinyal bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada perang yang terjadi dengan tenang sang 'appa' mengalihkan topiknya.

"sudahlah jangan bertengkar terus seperti ini. Kai berhenti mengganggu Luhan seperti itu. Jangan terlaru sering berkutat dengan pujaan hatimu itu Luhan, lebih baik kau fokus dengan pelajaranmu dahulu. Dan juga sekarang 'appa' ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting. 'appa' baru saja mendapat berita ini dari atasan 'appa' dan ini sangat mengejutkan." Luhan dan Kai memandang serius ke arah 'appa'nya untuk mendengar lanjutan dari ucapan sang 'appa'. Sang 'appa' memandang kedua 'putra'nya yang memandang serius kearahnya kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya tadi yang menggantung.

"mereka mengincarmu Luhan. Dan mereka sekarang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu yang besar dan sangat berbahaya." Luhan terlihat terkejut begitupun dengan Kai. "tapi.. apa yang mereka inginkan dariku? Bukankah mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau dulu? Dan apa yang sedang mereka siapkan?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi pada sang 'appa'. Kai masih diam memperhatikan. " dari sumber yang 'appa' dapatkan mereka sedang menyiapkan sebuah senjata yang sangat berbahaya yang belum pernah kita dengar sebelumnya. Ya mereka memang sudah memiliki benda itu tapi mereka menginginkan lebih dari benda itu yang berada didalam dirimu Luhan. Mungkin kau tidak pernah menyadarinya tapi 'appa' tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan. Jadi tolong kau harus waspada dengan keadaan sekitarmu jangan pernah lengah sedikitpun karena mereka sangat licik dan bisa melakukan apapun itu asalkan bisa mendapatkanmu. 'appa' percaya padamu kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri Luhannie. Kai, kau harus menjaga Luhan dimanapun dan kapanpun itu. Apa kalian berdua mengerti?" tanya sang 'appa' dengan nada yang sangat serius dan tegas. "ne. Kami mengerti 'appa'." Ucap Luhan dan Kai berbarengan. Dan sang 'appa' pun mengembangkan senyumnya.

Tepat diruang kontrol 'rumah' itu seseorang sedang mengamati layar monitor yang menampilkan ruangan sang 'appa' kemudian tersenyum yang sulit diartikan. Orang itu merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menempelkan tepat ditelinganya. Sepertinya ia tengah menghubungi seseorang. Tak lama orang diseberang sana pun mengangkat teleponnya. "mereka sudah mulai membuat rencana." Gumam orang itu kemudian tersenyum mengerikan mendengar balasan orang yang ada diseberang telepon sana. PIP. Sambungan telepon pun terputus yang masih menyisakan senyuman mengerikan dari orang itu. "its time show" gumamnya kemudian...

.

.

.

ToBeContinue...

**a/n : ** annyeong yeoreobunn... se hyun is back back back back *nari Sherlock bareng SHINee* hahaha. Maaf ya readersnim semua karena se hyun udah lama gak nonggol-nonggol udah gitu se hyun dateng bukannya ngelanjutin ff The secret smile of you sama The amazing of classroom eh malah bikin ff baru lagi. Mianhamnida readersnim tapi apa mau dikata se hyun lagi ga ada ide buat ngelanjutin 2 ff ntu jadi hasilnya malah ngebuat ff ini deh. Habisnya daripada idenya ilang mendingan se hyun tulis aja hahaha. Oh iya gimana ceritanya membosankan ya? Atau bagaimana? Tolong ekspresikan semuanya di kotak review yang tersedia juseyooo~ karena review readersnim sekalian sangat berharga untuk membakar semangat Se hyun dalam melanjutkan cerita membosankan ini hahaha.

Ohiya maaf ya kemaren se hyun ngilang lama banget soalnya lagi fokus sama UN hehe dan juga se hyun minta doanya dari readersnim sekalian agar se hyun bisa diterima di SMA tujuan se hyun hehe. Gomawo readersnim yang sudah mau ngedoain se hyun hehe.

Oke sekian dulu acara cuap-cuap yang ngawur ini dan yang terakhir makasih yang udah mau baca dan review ff ini *bow* sampai jumpaa...

**Mind To Review?**

.

.

.


End file.
